royal_rebelpedia_fan_cornerfandomcom-20200213-history
Tina Bell
Tina Bell is the daughter of Tinkerbell and the silly blue fairy Fireflyer. She is very tiny and what is called a common fairy. She mends pots and kettles (tinkers) just like her mother did, which was why her mother was called Tinkerbell. Tina doesn't speak English as she speaks fairy which sounds like the tinkle of a bell. Barrie Pan, her very best friend and who is involved in her destiny, can understand the language of fairies so it is not a problem for them and he often translates for her with other students at Ever After High. Most teachers at Ever After High speak fairy in a small way, but all of Tina's lessons are in fairy speak so those teachers are fluent in fairy speak. Personality Tina is very ill tempered, spoiled and very jealous of any attention aimed at Barrie Pan by females and is very protective of him, which often leads to her causing mischief towards the other females. She is loyal and dedicated to Barrie as is her destiny, and is also very kind and helpful towards him. Tina doesn't like being called a fairy and would rather be called a bird woman. She cannot hold more than one feeling at a time as she is so small, so for example, when she is angry she cannot feel compassion until the anger has gone. Appearance As a very tiny fairy it was hard to know what she looked like, but she has been seen close up at times. The last time she was seen she had short brown hair and she has rich blue eyes. At the time she loved to wear purple clothes made from the petals of the periwinkle flower. Her wings are transparent with blue veins running through them. Family As well as her mother Tinkerbell and her father Fireflyer, she has an aunt called Periwinkle who is Tinkerbell's once lost twin sister and a cousin, Periwinkle's daughter, Myrtle who is also at Ever After High. Pastimes Tinkering is Tina's obvious pastime but she also likes to spend time watching Barrie at his sword-fighting classes and when he goes sailing she often joins him. She also joins Barrie in his escapades, a reckless adventure or wild prank, often giving him fairy dust to aid him to fly during their pranks. Other Facts * Fireflyer is the main character from Peter Pan in Scarlet, a novel by Geraldine McCaughrean which is an official sequel to J. M. Barrie's Peter and Wendy. Fireflyer gets married to Tinkerbell at the end of the story. They have children and sell dreams to pirates while having many adventures. * Fairy dust can help humans fly if think happy thoughts. * Tina's destiny is to marry her fireflyer. Tina will be locked in Hook's chest at the top of Neverspeak where her fireflyer will find her and he will be thrilled and joyful about finding her there. Tina will not be impressed at first though and will not like him, but she will soon come to see that he is not as bad as he seems, they will marry, have children and sell dreams to pirates...... Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Royals Category:Girls Category:Fairies Category:Peter Pan Category:Iamdaisy's OC's